walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Still Standing
"Still Standing" is the seventh episode of the fifth season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the sixtieth episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 14, 2019. It was written by Richard Naing and directed by Marta Cunningham. Plot Strand and Charlie seek safety. Dorie helps Dwight on his quest. Morgan stays focused on the greater mission. Elsewhere, Alicia refuses to give up. Synopsis In the woods, Alicia cuts down the walker roadblock while Strand and Charlie stave off walkers at the crash site. Strand finally frees the propeller as Charlie uses the balloon as a walker barricade from at least three of the radioactive walkers. Elsewhere, Grace is prepping the generator at the power plant. Morgan explains the situation to her over the radio. She is willing to help but can't leave until the generator is running and instead gives him directions to a place that might have a vehicle. Alicia struggles to make her way through the maze of walkers before she sees Dylan, who tells her to come with him. He takes Alicia to the kids' treehouse hideout, which has walkers tied to the gate. Annie warns Alicia she never should have come here. Alicia reminds Annie they'll end up dead if they stay in these radioactive lands. Annie asks why she's so adamant on helping them. "I have to do something good to make up for what I did," Alicia says. Annie refuses to let her go until she helps them rebuild their barriers. Back at the truck stop, the group realizes there's a hole in the plane and they have to find more gas. Al claims she knows a place. Elsewhere, Morgan checks out the house Grace sent him to, where he finds radiation protection and pictures of Grace. Alicia radios him to tell him she found the kids but won't be able to get them back for the flight. Morgan looks out the window at a walker and sees himself in the reflection, telling Alicia they're going to get everyone out and do what they came to do. Meanwhile, Al takes June back to the mountain with the fuel drop as John finally makes contact with June. She warns the reactor will soon meltdown and he needs to rush. John is ready to head back and Dwight insists on staying behind on his own. This almost prompts John to tell Dwight about the letter he found but Dwight's sense of hope convinces him to stay. Back at the crash site, Strand reveals to Charlie he could have been on the first plane and promises he won't hesitate again. Suddenly, Morgan pulls up in a truck wearing a hazmat suit. He kills the walkers and reunites with them. In the woods, walkers break free from the maze and Annie and Max are forced to run back. Alicia finds Dylan's drawings of the tied up walkers and he explains Annie used it as an idea for their real-life barricade. Annie and Max barely make it back to the hideout with walkers now surrounding their little community. Meanwhile, Morgan radios Grace to tell her they got the truck and she informs them the generator broke and they have a day before the meltdown. She promises to try and fix it to give them more time. Morgan decides he needs to rescue Grace, so he tells Strand and Charlie to get the truck and he’ll meet them at the truck stop later. Elsewhere, Al tells June about Isabelle as they pack up the fuel on the truck. June explains how she was always grateful for what she had with John when she didn't know if she would see him again. She says she's certain she'll see Isabelle again. Back at the treehouse, Alicia demands to get her weapon back from Annie when she finds out their guns are just for show. She tells the kids to find a way down as she begins chopping down the walkers. Meanwhile, John's unable to hot-wire a car as he and Dwight continue their search. John finally decides to tell Dwight about the letter he found. He apologizes and Dwight gets out of the truck. At the plant, Morgan finds Grace working on the generator and insists on helping, claiming she isn't dead yet. Meanwhile, Alicia takes down several walkers at the kids' camp while they flee. While killing a walker, Alicia's weapon gets stuck and she is splashed with the walker's blood when she yanks it out. Alicia notices a chain around the walker's neck and is horrified to discover it to be a dosimeter, meaning the walker and his blood are radioactive. A couple of walkers get past her and tumble down the hill, forcing Annie to shoot them from the hideout. Alicia radios Annie to tell her to run back to the plane. "I don't know what you did but I know you made up for it. You can let go, too," Annie tells her tearing up before she and the kids run away. As they leave, Alicia calls for all of the walkers to come at her. At night, Strand and Charlie arrive at the truck stop and update Luciana on the situation. Elsewhere, Morgan tells Grace he saved her because of Eastman and describes him as a man who helped him when he was stuck. "He taught me that all life is precious," Morgan says. Grace explains that they both believe other people's lives are more important than their own, leaving him in thought. A while later, Annie drives the kids back to the truck stop. Luciana introduces them to Strand and Annie tells him Alicia's still out there. Meanwhile, John apologizes to Dwight for hiding Sherry's letter. Dwight admits he understands why he did it and says he doesn't want to give up despite Sherry's request. John agrees and Dwight promises to get him back to June. In the woods, Alicia washes her face in a river before getting a radio call from Morgan. He asks if she's okay and she lies but says she's being followed by a herd of walkers. Morgan commends her on getting the kids back, making her happy. He then tells her that in trying to make up for the lives they took, they lost their way to live for themselves and they're going to find a way to do that too. As the herd catches up to her, Alicia is forced to run again. Suddenly, the alarms at the power plant start sounding as several walkers become attracted to it. Grace confirms that the alarms signal the start of the meltdown, alarming Morgan. Deaths * At least 4 unnamed power plant workers (Zombified) Trivia *First (and last) appearance of the Treehouse. *Last appearance of the Big Barn Truck Stop. *Last appearance of Lonestar Power & Light. *When asked by Annie about her sharpened gun mount, Alicia calls it "my past" and something that keeps her alive day by day. **Alicia reveals that she sharpened the gun mount after the death of Madison Clark as a way to keep both the living and the dead away from her. *The power plant's name is revealed to be Lonestar Power & Light by a parking permit Morgan finds in one of the workers' cars. *Al leads June to CRM's fuel drop that she visited with Isabelle in "The End of Everything" to get more fuel for the plane. **The corpse of the zombified rock climber Al killed is briefly seen when Al strips his equipment to climb the mountain again. *Morgan refers to Eastman by name while talking with Grace. *Morgan is exposed to an unknown amount of radiation from his rescue of Strand and Charlie and helping Grace. Alicia is also exposed to radiation when she kills a radioactive walker and gets splashed in the face with its blood. *At Grace's house, Morgan finds at least three birthday cards on her bookshelf, suggesting that Grace's birthday was around the time the outbreak began. There is also picture of her with an older man and a younger man, possibly relatives. On her corkboard a picture of her with the older man can also be seen. *The radioactive walker whose blood Alicia gets splashed with is the same walker she encountered earlier in the walker maze before Dylan found her. Unlike the other radioactive walkers seen, his dosimeter was tucked into his shirt so it was not visible in the maze nor when Alicia fought him until she checked after the fight when she noticed the chain sticking out of his shirt. *It's unclear how many of the radioactive walkers are killed in this episode. Aside from the one killed by Alicia, at least three can be seen cornering Strand and Charlie behind the balloon fabric. However, it's unclear how many of the rest of the walkers are radioactive and which ones are regular walkers though it appeared that there were more regular walkers in the group than radioactive. Goofs/Errors *It's strange that the kids state that they have no ammunition at all since Dylan and Max were hunting a deer with rifles before the plane crash in "Here to Help" although it's possible that between that point and this episode they have already used up all of their ammo. Category:Episodes Category:TV Episodes Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Season 5 (Fear the Walking Dead)